1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical vibration absorption structure, and in particular to a compound vibration absorption structure for a bike saddle.
2. The Related Arts
Cycling is prevailing nowadays. All sorts of accessory have been widely used and have also been made in a more professional manner. In a conventional design of a bike saddle, to prevent a rider from receiving violent shocks and vibration during cycling, mostly, a pair of helical springs is provided under the saddle to serve as a primary component for vibration absorption. Such a design is generally inconvenient for assembling and a large amount of human labor is needed. Further, in actual uses, the helical springs may get expanded when acted upon by external forces, and this leads to expansion of the gap between adjacent turns of the spring, which may receive and pinch and thus damage human fingers. In addition, such helical springs are not covered and are exposed to the surrounding environment, dust may readily attach thereto.
To cope with such an issue, of the conventional helical springs, some manufacturers uses vibration absorption blocks, which are made of rubber materials or plastic materials and are mounted under the saddle to serve as a component for vibration absorption. This simplifies the assembling and also eliminates the potential risk of pinching fingers; however, this component provides only a poor effect of vibration absorption in actual uses.